


Ori'skraan

by Kattank123



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Food, Frogs, Gen, parenting, some diaspora feels, space infant development, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattank123/pseuds/Kattank123
Summary: Дин понимает, что сухой паёк – неподходящая пища для малыша. Малыш тоже беспокоится о том, что ест его папа.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Kudos: 11





	Ori'skraan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seascribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seascribble/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ori'skraan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686268) by [seascribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seascribble/pseuds/seascribble). 



> Ori'skraan – слово на мандо'а, означающее «деликатес, лакомство, угощение» или «обильная еда, пиршество».
> 
> Опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9080250)

Дин думал о том, как назвать малыша. У него было несколько имён на примете, смутные осколки юношеских фантазий о возможном riduurak, союзе с другим человеком, и об именах для воинов, которых они могли бы растить. Но ни одно из них сейчас не подходило, так же как и эти фантазии больше не были ему близки. Он не предполагал, что в будущем в его жизни может появиться riduur. Однако он был тем более далёк от мысли, что у него будет ik'aad, но вот в его руках лежит крошечный сонный комочек – его сын. Однажды мальчику понадобится имя, но пока что он, кажется, с удовольствием откликается на ad’ika. Дин не был уверен, что он понимает это слово, впрочем, как и какие-либо другие, но в этом прозвище безусловно чувствовалась нежность. С другими же словами всё было не так просто. Дин попробовал произнести buir, и оно застряло у него в горле. Малыш пока что мог лишь лепетать и пищать и вроде как не страдал от нехватки слова для называния своего отца.

Дин понимал, что в этом смысле – и в миллионе других – он не справляется с ролью родителя, хотя глаза ребёнка неизменно озарял радостный свет каждый раз, когда он смотрел на него. Он должен стараться лучше. Необходимо окружить ребёнка заботой, он должен чувствовать, что о нём заботятся. Таков Путь.

Покинув Неварро, они жили на раскрошенных сухих пайках и сомнительных жидких электролитах. Едва ли подходящая еда для самого Дина, не говоря уже о растущем организме ребёнка. Это была первая вещь, которую нужно было менять. Им надо бы остановиться в каком-нибудь населённом пункте и проверить, на что хватит оставшихся у Дина жалких кредитов. Он мог бы достать больше, предложив кому-нибудь свои услуги телохранителя, если бы нашёл безопасное место, где можно оставить малыша. Эта мысль давила ему на грудь, как будто бескар стягивался на нём. Ребёнок был у него на руках едва ли не постоянно с тех пор, как они взлетели над Неварро, даже во время сна. Он плакал, когда терял Дина из виду, и цеплялся за него, когда Дин пытался посадить его в его личную небольшую каюту. Дин не мог отказать ему.

Малыш причмокивал губами во сне, как будто сосал из бутылочки, и Дин проложил кратчайший курс до торговой планеты. При должной удаче ребёнку придётся всего один раз потерпеть обед из крошек. Дин погладил своего маленького сынишку по подбородку и снова безмолвно пообещал, что будет стараться лучше. Он держал ребёнка на руках, пока они не приземлились.

На рынке ребёнок так увлёкся новыми звуками, что разрешил поставить себя на землю и заковылял сам у ног Дина от прилавка к прилавку. В каждом из них Дин видел столько вещей, которые могли бы пригодиться малышу: игрушки, одежда, тысячи мазей, бальзамов и прочих приспособлений – но его кредитов едва хватало, чтобы пополнить запасы еды.

Он подумал, что ребёнку особенно необходимы овощи и мясо и что лучше уж консервированное, чем никакого, поэтому он потратил большую часть средств на это, дополнив покупку фруктами, энергетическими гелями и галетами. Он жалел, что у него нет возможности приготовить ребёнку uj'alayi или tiingilar. Эти названия напоминали ему, как он сидел за общим столом среди других найдёнышей ещё до того, как принял присягу, как Паз смеялся над тем, что после первого куска tiingilar у него брызнули слёзы из глаз. Его сердце сжималось при мысли о том, что дитя, быть может, никогда не испытает удовольствия делить трапезу со своим племенем, никогда не узнает вкуса или даже названия той еды и напитков, которые составляли основу представления Дина о доме.

Малыш довольно захихикал позади, и, развернувшись, Дин застал его перед витриной с домашними питомцами, сосредоточенно вытаскивающего из аквариума нечто с дюжиной вьющихся щупалец, при этом не касаясь своей добычи. Прежде чем Дин успел остановить ребёнка, тот поднял существо в воздух и проглотил его, причмокивая губами и ворча от наслаждения.

– Я заплачу за него, – бросил Дин, пока продавец не успел поднять шумиху по поводу пропажи существа с щупальцами или по поводу того, как ребёнок смог до него добраться. – Что это было? Оно ядовитое? – Ребёнок вытянул шею, чтобы заглянуть в аквариум, и Дин подхватил его и засунул под плащ, не обращая внимания на возмущённый писк.

– Всего лишь тентапус с Набу, – сказал торговец. – Нетоксичный. Но его ввоз дорого обходится.

Они не могли позволить себе привлекать излишнее внимание разборками, так что Дин бросил хозяину магазина столько кредитов, сколько у него осталось, и поспешил уйти. Ребёнок протестующе визжал под его плащом.

– Я знаю, малыш. Давай посмотрим, сможем ли мы найти каких-нибудь лягушек около корабля.

Ребёнок продолжал ворчать до тех пор, пока они не приблизились к «Лезвию бритвы» и Дин не счёл обстановку достаточно безопасной, чтобы отпустить его пройтись самостоятельно. Светила клонились к закату. Дин был практически уверен в том, что звуки, доносящиеся из кустов, издавали насекомые и, вполне возможно, лягушки. Он выгрузил еду в хранилище и опустошил один из ящиков из-под фруктов, чтобы использовать его как клетку для лягушек, которых они смогут поймать. Малыш в недоумении наблюдал, как он поставил ящик на землю и приготовился к охоте.

Дин думал, что ему придётся помогать ребёнку справиться с добычей, но тот уже успел наброситься на неё и проглотить в один присест, и Дину даже не удалось сказать ему, чтобы он придержал её для небольшого осмотра на предмет токсичности. К счастью, малыш мог отличить съедобное от несъедобного. 

Он поймал ещё одну лягушку и прижал её к груди, настойчиво обращаясь к Дину, пока тот не подошёл и не опустился на колени, чтобы взглянуть поближе.

– С ней что-то не так, малыш? Ты наелся?

Ребёнок что-то пролепетал и показал лягушку Дину, помахав ей перед его лицом.

– Да, я вижу. Можешь не есть её, если ты уже сыт.

– И-и-и, – сказал ребёнок, очевидно, расстроившись, и запустил лягушкой прямо в визор шлема Дина. От неё осталось склизское пятно.

– Перестань, – строго сказал Дин, и малыш опустил ушки. Чёрт.

– И-и-и, – повторил он с жалобным выражением лица, протягивая лягушку.

– Можешь съесть её, ad'ika. Или нет. Не ешь, если она ядовитая.

Малыш сощурился и затем разочарованно схватил руку Дина, засунул в неё лягушку и подтолкнул к его лицу. Ох.

– Спасибо, но я не голоден, – сказал Дин. Губы ребёнка дрогнули, и он ещё раз печально тряхнул лягушкой и снова бросил её Дину на шлем. – Ладно, ладно, давай её сюда.

Малыш вручил ему лягушку, сияя от радости. Дин поднёс её к лицевой части шлема и почавкал, притворяясь, что ест. Ребёнок захлопал в ладоши и радостно заворчал.

– Как вкусно, – сказал Дин совершенно серьёзно. – Но я уже сыт. Доешь её за меня, хорошо? – Он отдал нетронутую лягушку обратно малышу, который тут же без раздумий проглотил её. Дин не мог поверить, что это сработало.

Малыш побродил вокруг ещё некоторое время, но, видимо, он уже наелся и больше не пытался ловить лягушек. Вместо этого он нашёл большой фигурный лист, который отдал Дину на хранение, блестящий камушек, который попытался засунуть в рот, после чего Дин забрал его и положил рядом с листком, и какого-то летающего жука, которого испугался так, что завалился на спину, попытавшись потрогать его в порыве любопытства. Дин еле-еле удержался от смеха, услышав тот полный возмущения звук, который издал ребёнок.

– Ладно, малыш, пора спать, – Дин позвал его, когда светила полностью сели. – Пошли умываться.

Ребёнок обдумал это и, очевидно, согласившись, заковылял к Дину и потянулся к нему, просясь на руки. Он зевнул, уютно устроившись на локте Дина, пока тот нёс его обратно на корабль.

– Я тоже устал, малыш, – сказал Дин. – Длинный был день, правда? – Ребёнок пискнул в знак согласия, и Дин ласково погладил его по голове. Длинный день, но хороший. Он поймал себя на мысли о завтрашнем дне, и следующем за ним, и о всех тех грядущих впечатлениях, которые ждут их обоих впереди.


End file.
